


Sally'sTears to Shed

by KSVamp



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSVamp/pseuds/KSVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am a Vampire" "Life just suddenly became less dull." Watson could not wrap his head around that fact. OC/Sherlock/? OFC/Sherlock/?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sally'sTears to Shed

**Author's Note:**

> I Do Not Own Anything You May Recognize. But I Do Own the Plot and My OFC, Eva Neu
> 
> Songs used: Tears to shed, Sally's Song

If i touch a burning candle i can feel no pain. If you cut me with a knife it's still the same.

Part 1

Sherlock Holmes was a busy man; well at least he pretended to be. So when Lestrade finally called him about a case, he was jumping for joy. Only on the inside though. That would explain why greeted Lestrade like this, as he stepped out of a cab.

"What is it now, Lestrade? You do, in fact know I have other things to do." The sentence was paired with a smirk in Lestrade's direction, who rolled his eyes.

"That's what I would like to know. What's the Freak doing here?" Said a voice, as the body attached to it came to stand next to Lestrade.

"Why, Hello Donavan. How's Anderson's wife? Has she finally come home? That would explain your current mood."

She gave him her very best glare, which of course, did nothing to him. Sherlock just smirked wider as Lestrade tried to break up the mini war between them. Keyword: Tried.

"On to more important matters, what can't the Yard do now? Haven't heard anything on the news, so it cannot be a huge problem…." Noted Sherlock, trying to get the conversation back onto the point of him being here.

"Yes, well. A friend of one of the main crime lords in the country is here. We need you to question her." Lestrade said as he started to walk to the imposing building, known as the Scotland Yard.

"And why, pray tell, can you not?" Sherlock asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"She's not talking." Lestrade said shortly. Sherlock inwardly sighed. Another dull job, he couldn't even call this a case, from the Yard. How could it be that his life was getting so dull? Sherlock asked himself, as he followed Lestrade into the building, with Donavan trailing behind them.

Part 2

Sherlock had to emit to himself, that the women behind the glass had intrigued him. He could barely read anything about her. All he could tell was that she was raised by a wealthy family. She sat with elegance, a straight back, ankles crossed neatly under the chair, and her slim hands folded on top of the cold metal table.

She looked harmless, with snow-white skin, dark-red curls neatly pulled back in a ponytail, and an emerald green sundress covering her slim body. Sherlock took one last look at her before he went and opened the door, walking in to the questioning room; he sat down in the chair by the desk.

"You were raised by a wealthy family." Sherlock simply sated, like he was commenting on the weather. The woman looked amused, and her green eyes twinkled a little bit.

"Yes. I was" She said just as simply. Sherlock lifted an eyebrow.

"Are you not going to ask how I knew?" The woman smiled a bit, as she leaned forward.

"I don't need to ask Sherlock Holmes. I know all about you and your, how should we put it, ah yes, abilities." She said mockingly. Yet Sherlock kept a calm look on his face, even though he was angry. She sounded so much like his brother then, always knowing everything about him.

"Hmmm, you seem to know my name. Yet, I do not know yours." The woman nodded.

"Eva. Eva Neu."

"So Ms. Neu, Would you care to tell me about your crime lord friend? For that is the real reason we are both here." Sherlock crossed his hands and put them under his chin, waiting for an answer.

"No, I believe that is not what I wish to talk about. I would like to get out of here, but I am in need of your help, Mr. Holmes." Eva chocked her head to the side, making her hair dangle to the side as well.

"And what, makes you think that I will help you, Ms. Neu."

"Because I am a mystery to you, Mr. Holmes. I know that you cannot deduce me like every other person out there. And I have a secret, one that I will tell you if you help me."

Sherlock leaned back thinking over what she had said. She was correct. To him, Eva Neu was a mystery, he knew nothing about her. She was like a walking mystery, a mystery that held many secrets. Secrets that Sherlock Homes wanted to find out.

Sherlock suddenly stood, he had decided.

Part 3

"So, Mr. Holmes, how did you manage to get me out of there?" Eva asked as they walked away from the Scotland Yard.

"I have promised Lestrade that you were to stay with me, at 221b Baker Street. Along with my flatmate, Dr. John Watson. I am to gain your trust, and figure out where your crime lord friend is. This to me will be very simple, because you have promised to tell me your secrets."

Eva just nodded and continued to walk beside him. Sherlock casted a side-long glance at her.

"You could start telling now." She looked at him, and with surprising strength, grabbed the front of his jacket as pulled him into an alleyway. She delicately let go of his jacket and brushed her hands against each other, as if getting rid of dirt.

"Would you like to know about the crime lord, or some of my other, and may I point out, more important secrets?"

Sherlock looked down at her. She was giving him a choice.

"Why are you willing to tell me?" Eva scoffed, and rolled her eyes. Why could he not just pick?

"You intrigue me, Mr. Holmes." She said simply.

"The other secrets would be nice to know." Sherlock said, looking towards the roofs of the buildings, making it look like he did not care.

"I am a vampire." Sherlock heart stopped for a second, before he snorted.

"Oh, yes. And I am a goblin." Eva seemed angered that he was making this a joke.

"Watch." She commanded Sherlock. Eva quickly ran up the wall, and stopped at the roof. She looked down, amused at Sherlock's shocked expression. She quickly jumped down, landing safely. Eva dusted off her jacket and looked towards Sherlock, who seemed to be knocked out of his stupor.

He seemed to smirk and walked towards the main street, muttering,

"Life just suddenly became less dull."

Eva laughed to herself and followed him into the cab he managed to hail.

They were almost at Baker Street, when Sherlock turned to her and said,

"Ironically, you first name means 'Life'." Eva laughed aloud this time, and Sherlock turned towards the window, a smile on his lips.

I sense there's something in the wind That seems like tragedy's at hand And though I'd like to stand by him Can't shake this feeling that I have The worst is just around the bend

"Has the morphine kicked in yet?" Was the first thing John Watson heard as he stepped through the threshold of 221b Baker Street. Watson sighed as he set down his coat.

"Sherlock! What have I told you about experimenting on Eva?"

"That's it's not allowed?" Sherlock asked as Watson walked in.

Eva was sitting, well more like lying on the couch, looking bored. Her long red hair was lying over the arm rest, and her arm dangled, just brushing the floor. Watson could see the Band-Aid on her arm, where Sherlock had inserted the needle. Watson sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day, as he looked at Sherlock.

Sherlock was sitting in one of the armchairs, his hands steepled under his chin as he watched Eva intently.

The woman in question blinked open her eyes lazily and smiled up at him.

"Oh. Hello John."

"Eva." Watson nodded in greeting and bent down beside her. She sat up as he began checking her arm and testing her temperature.

"It's alright, John. This sort of stuff doesn't affect me. No, blood, remember?"

Right, Eva was a Vampire. Even though, she had been staying with them for a few months already, Watson could not wrap his head around that fact.

"Still, Sherlock shouldn't be experimenting on you." He said as he slowly stood up, and shot Sherlock a glare, who didn't seem to notice or care.

Eva's laugh was heard.

"John, if I did mind what Sherlock was doing he would know. I assure you." She smiled again. Sherlock huffed from where he was sitting. He still didn't like it that Eva could beat him in a boxing match.

Just then Sherlock's cell phone beeped, signalling that there was a new text message. And for once, HE got up to get it. Yes, that is right; Sherlock Holmes went up and got his own cell.

He quickly looked at the text and went to get his jacket on.

"What is it now?" Watson asked. Why couldn't he just have a peaceful life?

"A case. " Sherlock answered simply, but you could hear the excitement in his voice.

Both Eva and Watson sighed and started to get up. But Sherlock's next words stopped them.

"No, no. I'm taking this case. Alone." He nodded goodbye and left. Both Watson and Eva were frozen in shock, but they quickly snapped out of it. Both of them didn't like what happening, and Eva felt like something bad was about to happen.

Watson walked towards the kitchen, as he walked pass he patted Eva on the shoulder.

"Tea then?" He asked over his shoulder.

"That would be lovely." Eva sighed as she sat back down. Watson could tell she was thinking about something and hoped she would be alright as he walked into the kitchen.

Back in the living room, Eva suddenly sat up straighter and looked to see if Watson was watching her. When she was confident that he wasn't, she quietly snuck out the window. Eva then jumped onto the roof and started to follow Sherlock.

When Watson came back from the kitchen a few moments later, which two burning hot cups of tea, to find Eva gone, he sunk down into a chair.

"I really need to get some normal friends." He said, aloud.

And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be

After Eva jumped onto the roof, she started to look for Sherlock. With her sensitive hearing she heard John say,

"I really need to get some normal friends." She chuckled. John was right; he didn't really have normal friends.

'Gotcha.' Eva thought, as she spotted Sherlock walking down the street.

Hmmm, how unlike him. He usually got a cab. How unusual.

Eva continued to follow him, until finally he stopped walking. Sherlock paused before entering a building. Eva noticed that it was a coffee shop, and got closer to see who he was meeting.

Shock hit Eva like a speeding train. Sherlock was meeting a girl. A human girl. Eva's heart seemed to stop, and the crack. Yes, she liked, possibly even loved Sherlock. She was attracted to him. But it didn't seem to matter.

He was already meeting up with a beautiful human girl. She was so beautiful that she could have very well been a vampire.

The woman was beautiful, more beautiful than Eva. The woman's hair was long, and flowing. A brown, almost red in colour. Her figure was slim, but not overly so, like Eva's. Wearing corsets most of your human life did that to you. The woman was everything Eva wasn't.

Eva moved in a little closer, hoping to hear some of the conversation.

As Sherlock sat down, he muttered,

"Hello again. Irene."

And i know her heart is beating, but i know that i am dead. Yet the pain here that i feel, try and tell me it's not real. But it seems that i still have a tear to shed.

A human. That's what he wanted. A woman with a still beating heart. A woman with a soul.

A soul? Eva thought angrily. A heart? HA! Try and tell her she doesn't have a heart now. It's hurting; she could feel it, its breaking. Along with her soul.

How can a being with no soul fall in love? How can they have feelings at all?

Eva sighed; it looked like she would never be loved. As a human or an immortal.

What will become of my dear friend? Where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd in their enthusiastic cloud Try as I may, it doesn't last

Part 1

Even though he was not as smart as his best friend, he could see what Sherlock was doing to Eva.

Watson could see the pain in her eyes whenever he went out, with that other women. Eva had informed him of where Sherlock was going. Watson also knew of Eva's feelings, and he had finally decided to help her.

Watson finally was able to talk to Sherlock, right when he was on his way out….again.

"Sherlock, where are you going?"

"Out." Was all he said, giving John a look. Ah, so he already knew John was going to say something.

"What about Eva? Do you not see what you're doing to her?"

For the first time in a while, okay, for the first time ever, Watson saw something like concern flash over Sherlock's face. But the second he noticed it was there, it was gone. Back was the hard, cold expression.

"I'm going out. Alone."

Sherlock then left and Eva revealed herself, from where she was hiding in the corner.

"Hello John." She said simply. Watson nodded to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

Suddenly, Eva turned and buried her face in his chest. Watson knew that she was not crying, for she could not do that, but Eva was still hurting. Watson wrapped both of his arms around her and held her close as physically possible, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"It's going to be alright." He said, trying to sound confident, yet failing. But Eva didn't seem to mind. She just nodded, kissed his cheek gently and walked off.

Watson smiled.

Part 2

Normally Sherlock didn't forget anything. But in his defense, a lot was on his mind. He didn't want to hurt Eva; it pained him to do so. Yet for some reason he could not help pushing her away. She was getting to close to him, and it scared him.

Slowly and as quiet as possible Sherlock made his way upstairs. Only he stopped short when he saw what was happen in the doorway. There was Watson and Eva, locked in an embrace. Sure, it was only a hug. But as Watson kissed her head, something flared up in Sherlock. His chest hurt, and he knew it wasn't anything like a heart attack, he just didn't know what the feeling was.

Then she kissed him. On his cheek, sure, but still the flare in his chest went up a notch.

Quickly, Sherlock grabbed his gloves and left.

And will we ever end up together? No, I think not, it's never to become for I am not the one

She watched them. She watched them for weeks. She watched them getting closer and she and Sherlock fall apart. They haven't talked in days. There were only two reasons she still stayed at Baker Street. One being the deal with Lestrade and the other being Watson.

Every time Eva tried to leave Watson would beg her not to and this angered Sherlock to no end. Maybe he really didn't want her there.

Eva sighed, as Sherlock and Irene solved yet another case. Together those two were unstoppable and Irene knew it. Eva could tell that Sherlock loved her, but had a feeling that Irene did not return those feelings.

But who knows she could be wrong. But there was one thing Eva did know.

Irene was working with Moriarty. Unwilling, yes, but she was still leading Sherlock into his hands. What really surprised Eva was that Sherlock still did not know.

Hmmmm, she thought to herself. Two things were going to happen soon, for that she was sure of. One, Sherlock was going to find out and two, Moriarty was going to find out about Irene getting all friendly and working with Sherlock. Both of them were going to get hurt.

Ah, but again she could be wrong. Who really knows what could happen….

If i touch a burning candle i can feel no pain. In the ice or in the sun it's all the same. Yet i feel my heart is aching. Though it doesn't beat, its breaking. And the pain here that i feel, try and tell me it's not real I know that i am dead... Yet it seems that i still have some tears to shed.

Part 1

She was right. Eva should get used to always knowing what is about to happen. Yet it still freaked her out. Moriarty found out, and boy did he deal with Irene. He shot her. And now here was Eva, watching as Irene slowly fell to the ground and Sherlock trying to help her. She sighed, knowing that if she went down there, what Sherlock would ask of her. And most important, what Eva would have to do to him.

Part 2

As soon as Irene fell, Sherlock dropped to his knees beside her. He didn't really know how to feel. All he knew was he needed to help her, save her. Sherlock needed for Irene to be alright. Yet he didn't know how to make that happen.

He placed his usually steady, but now shaky hands on Irene's bloody wound. Everything he ever read about medical training went out of his so-called hard drive.

Then he felt it, a hand on his shoulder. He knew who it was.

"Eva…" He breathed out. "Please…. Save her…. Change her….anything…."

The way he said those words surprised even Sherlock himself. He, Sherlock Holmes, was begging. Begging for someone he cared for. So, that was his reason why he didn't see the hurt in Eva's eyes. Why he didn't see the swelling of tears, even though she couldn't cry.

"Sherlock, please. Do not ask me this. You know I can't. I would kill her."

Eva's stomach felt uneasy. How could he even ask her? She would drain Irene, which was even more hurtful than what she was going through now. Eva knew how painful it could be, why look at what she was now.

"BUT SHE'S ALREADY DYING!" Sherlock bellowed, his nerves finally getting to best of him. He hoped that his yelling would have some effect on her. Eva just shook her head sadly.

Eva new this would be goodbye. Sherlock would never forgive her for this. And Eva could not bear knowing he loved Irene, dead or alive.

Slowly Eva bent down and reached into Sherlock's coat pocket, where his cell phone was. She dialled 911 and put the cell phone gently on the ground.

"Goodbye, Sherlock Holmes."

And with that she left. She left the dying Irene, the confused, yet, close to sobbing Sherlock and the sirens blaring in the background. She left everything she had enjoyed in her immortal life. She left herself behind.

Eva reached up and brushed her face with her hands. She looked down in amazement. There on the tip of her finger was a tear. She still had tears to shed.


End file.
